Hit The Floor
by Acidic
Summary: (AU OOC)was silverflametigerryu Severus, Sirius, and Harry are thrust into OUR world wit no way to get back, no magic, and nowhere to go but with the only person that believes they're wizards. hope u like.
1. the beginning

Title: Hit the Floor Author: SilverFlameTigerRyu Rated: PG-13 will be higher later on Summary: Severus, Sirius, and Harry are thrust into our world with no way to get back, no magic, and no where to go except with the only muggle that will believe they are wizards. Pairing: SS/HP SB/OC SS is OOC Spoilers: All books Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for any others that are not in the books), Rowling does. Feedback: Plez.  
Hit the Floor  
Chapter 1  
By SilverFlameTigerRyu  
  
It was raining again. Just a light shower; though the sun was still shinning and there were no gray clouds. It had been like this all week, all day and all night. 'It's like the sky's crying' thought Adrienne, as she leaned her head against the cool, school bus window. She felt like crying too, she had just gotten a D on her last English test and was already feeling the soreness of her rough tennis class. But, she was looking up to the two-person-slumber-party that she was going to have with her best friend, Kayla tonight. They'll have the house all to themselves.  
  
When the bus driver came to her stop, she threw on her hood to the over sized, navy blue pullover, gathered her backpack, and exited the bus. She walked slowly letting the raindrops tickle her face as they blew in the wind. She walked up the driveway to see that her mothers' car was gone; she must still be at work. 'Good. I can get my nap before Kayla comes.' She thought as she walked through the carport and to the back door.  
  
After coming into the kitchen, Adrienne wiped her wet shoes on the old towel that was there and took look at the kitchen. It was filthy. She couldn't believe that her mom hadn't cleaned after shed left, and she knew she had company coming!  
  
There were was the breakfast pot and skillet she - Adrienne - had used to cook the breakfast with, still on the stove. There a cups and dished filling the sink, and still dirty plates on the kitchen table. 'Damn! She must have been some late.' "Oh well." Sighed Adrienne as she dropped her backpack in front of the refrigerator. "There goes my nap time."  
  
Adrienne toed off her old sneakers and set to work on scraping the plates and doing the dishes. It was too quiet, so she turned on the small boom-box and listened to Busta Rhymes on the radio. After about 45minutes she finally finished. And took out her homework muttering "might as well get it over with." Then with a frustrated sigh she realized that shed left her Geography book at school in her locker. Again. Oh well, she could use Kayla's. She turned off the boom-box and went up stairs, into her room and strait to her computer. She glanced at her bed while the computer started up; her small beanie white-tiger looked back at her from atop her pillow.  
  
Adrienne sat down and logged on to the internet and started looking for some practice problems to help her with her algebra. She also turned on some more music: Evanescence. Adrienne was so into the music she didn't hear the muffled thud that went on downstairs. She jumped when she heard something break.  
  
Quickly she turned the music down low so she could hear anything else: she heard movement. She immediately looked to her door and remembered locking the door when she came in. But more shuffling and voices could be heard, which instantly told her that her house was indeed being invaded. She walked slowly - as to not give herself away - to her closet. She dug out a shot gun that was thankfully loaded and put on safety. She threw on her hood so she would have some element of surprise and grabbed the cordless phone; which she stuffed in her pocket.  
  
Slowly she crept down the stairs, keeping to the shadows. She walked down the hall and stopped at the corner and thought 'Why does all the bad shit happen to me?' She listened to the voices, which weren't all that clear probably because they were all trying to talk at the same time. 'Probably can't decide on what they were going to steal first,' thought Adrienne. From what she could hear all of them had a British accent. One of them had a young adult voice, like about the age of 20years. There seemed to be about 3 of them, all of them full grown men. 'And possibly all killers too.' She thought. Adrienne listened as one of them tried to bring peace "STOP. Stop. Look there must be a logical explanation for all of this.  
  
"Now, I say we just find out who lives here and see if we can find out how we got here and how this all happened." The other agreed with him. "Yes." Hissed another man, who seemed pretty pissed. "And what do we do if it turns out to be a muggle who lives here and just so happens to find three men appear into their house? They'll be sure to call the muggle authorities!" At the use of the word 'muggle', Adrienne raised and eyebrow. They were using words used from the Harry Potter books, now this was getting weird. 'Now, I think, they're crazy.' Adrienne thought. She decided to have a peak at them: they all wore dark, long clothing that hung wavy on their shoulders.  
  
Adrienne pressed her back against the wall again. What the hell they were wearing cloaks too!? 'OK, they ARE crazy. I can't believe I'm doing this.' She turned around the corner, the butt of the shot gun at her shoulder. She said "Get out."  
  
~tbc~ 


	2. who's who?

Disclaimer: I no own H.P. characters.  
  
Authors Note: I just want to say: THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! You've all made me so happy. ^.^ AN#2: Adrienne wasn't meant to be a Mary-sue sry if I mislead you. She jus starts off the story. Ok on with chappy 2. Enjoy!  
  
Hit the Floor  
Chapter 2  
By: SilveFlameTigerRyu  
  
[Harry's POV]  
  
They all turned around, whipping out their wands, when they heard someone say, "Get out." They were met with a hooded person, who seemed rather short to own the shot gun that he held them at. Harry and Sirius let out relieved sighs as they let their wands fall back to their sides; it was obviously the person who lived here. For a moment they just stared; each measuring the other. Harry couldn't determine if they were a man or a woman on account of he couldn't see their face. They spoke again, "Get out and I won't call the police."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck, first he had been walking back to the common room with Ron and Hermione, when he just disappeared. Next thing he knows, he's here in this strange house with Professor Snape and his godfather Sirius. They didn't seem to know how they'd gotten here either. Now they had the person that lived here holding them at gun point. 'Now what?' thought Harry, as he heard Sirius speak. "Excuse us," he said. "We're really sorry to intrude, but we need some help. You see we don't know where we are." Harry saw Snape turn a furious glance at Sirius, but he ignored it. They waited for the persons' answer for a few moments.  
  
They slowly pulled down the hood to reveal a black, teenage girl with short dark hair staring at them. She looked about 14 years old. "Who are you?" She said, still pointing the gun at them. Harry was about to say his name, but Snape beat him to it. "And you are?" he said. The girl just stared at him refusing to answer. It was another few moments before she said something. "In the kitchen." She nodded her head to the door way behind her.  
  
Since no one moved, Harry decided to go first. But, before he could finish three steps, the girl had the gun pointed at his head. "Slowly." She said. Harry nodded his head, and did so.  
  
When they were in the kitchen she told them to put their cloaks in a pile on the floor and then take a seat at the table. They did, Snape albeit reluctantly, but neither of them let go of their wands. Harry noticed that Snape and Sirius kept a keen eye on the girl as she paced, looking at them in turn. 'Hell,' thought Harry. 'I would be nervous too if people appeared out of nowhere.' "So you'll help us then?" He asked. The girl looked at him "I'll think about it," she said in a quiet voice. "What are your names?"  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter." answered Harry. "And this is professor Snape. And..." Harry paused. Sirius was still on the run, he couldn't risk having her calling the police, then having him sent back to Azkaban. "And I'm guessing he's Sirius Black?" The girl said in an accusing voice. Harry wasn't surprised. "Yes." answered Harry.  
  
She raised an eyebrow "Right, he's Sirius and I'm Merlin." She said in a sarcastic voice. Now, this surprised them all. But what made it worst was when she said "Ok, you dress up like the Harry Potter characters, rob the house and if someone see you, play the roles of the people you're dressed up as. You're the worst burglars I've ever seen in my life."  
  
After she'd finished they all had their eyebrows in danger of making contact with their hair lines. What did she mean by dressing up and playing roles? She didn't believe that Sirius was who he was? "Pardon me madam," said Sirius. "But I assure you we are not burglars. And like I said, we don't know where we are." "Then what are you real names." The girl answered as she pulled a cordless phone out of her pocket.  
  
"Those are our real names." said Snape, his voice slightly rising, glaring. "And your name is?" he asked. "Adrienne." She answered. "And what's that?" asked Sirius indicating the phone. Adrienne looked at the phone, back at Sirius, then back at the phone.  
  
"Fine," Harry heard he mutter as she sat the phone on the counter top, and pointed the shot gun towards the floor. "Fine. You want to play stupid. I'll play stupid with you then. Answer this. You," she pointed at Harry. "What is the name of Tom Riddle's pet snake?" Harry raised his eyebrows again, how did a muggle know Voldemorts' real name let alone know that he had a pet snake? He glanced at Snape and Sirius; their eyes were narrowed in suspicion.  
  
Sirius nodded at him to answer the question. They couldn't tell if they were getting into trouble or not, "Nagini," Said Harry in a low voice. "but what does this have..." he was cut off by Adrienne. "You," she pointed to Sirius. "By the time Remus was in third year, were James and Lily in love with each other?" Sirius paused "No."[1] they heard Snape snort across the table.  
  
"And you," Adrienne said to Snape. "hum. Oh, I've got one. What holiday was made worst for you when Harry was in his second year, and by whom?" Harry smiled, he would never forget that day. He also noticed that Adrienne was smiling too, but Snape was glaring at her, hard. Harry didn't know how she knew all this, but it was funny.  
  
"Valentines Day by Gildoroy [?] Lockheart." Snape finally answered. As the memory came back to him, Harry couldn't help the snicker that rose from his throat. Snape's head whipped around at him "And what, might I ask is so funny Potter?" hissed Snape. Harry became interested with his wand in his lap, still smiling and answered "nothing, sir."  
  
Adrienne came to stand in front of Harry, gun still in hand, and said "look me strait in the eye and tell me who you are." He saw that she had dark brown eyes with a bit of blue around the edges. "My name is Harry Potter." She stared into his eyes a few more seconds, seeming to look for something. He didn't know if she found it or not when she took a step back eyes wide. 'Guess she did,' he thought.  
  
"So, so you guys really are...who you are. Aren't you?" asked Adrienne in a shaky voice. They all nodded. "Holy shitake mushrooms." She started muttering as she leaned against the counter. "I know I'm a bit on the crazy side but this is ridiculous." "Now that that's settled," said Snape. "I would like to know how you knew what you did. Have you been spying on us?"  
  
Adrienne looked up at Snape and then at the cloaks on the floor then back at them. "Look, stay there and I'll be right back." She walked out the kitchen doorway, and they heard her go up the stair case. Seeming to remember where they were, Snape and Sirius started glaring at each other, most likely blaming the other for getting them here. Harry hoped they wouldn't start dueling again. He decided to take in his surroundings; the table was riddled with thick books and papers filled from to bottom with numbers and a few words. There was also a calculator that had a lot more buttons than a usual one. Adrienne must have been studying.  
  
Harry noticed that the counter tops and the stove were clean, but there was a stack of envelops sitting beside the sugar container. And the refrigerator door was full of pictures of friends and family, and little drawings that looked as if they were drawn by little kids; which they probably were. So far from what Harry had seen, the people who lived here were very clean, but thankfully not as much as the Durselys. Pleasantly messy. Adrienne came back into the kitchen with a small spiral notebook and a pen.  
  
"Look," she said flipping through the tablet. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I talked to you guys just now. But when there's three men in your house all of a sudden you just..." "Don't worry about it we understand," said Harry interrupting her. "You were just nervous is all." She nodded with a muttered "right". She finally came to a stop on a blank page and set the book on the counter. She'd turned to face them, about to say something when she noticed their cloaks on the floor. She picked them up, dusting off the nonexistent dirt, then hung them up on the coat hooks by the door saying "sorry 'bout that."  
  
"So you're saying that you guys have no idea where you are?" she asked as she retrieved the notebook and sat down in the other chair on the other side of Sirius. "So you'll help us then?" asked Sirius. Adrienne's face took on a tired look as she sighed and ran a hand through her stiff and thick hair. "Well," she started. "For now all I can tell you are that you're in America, Louisiana to be specific. So do you guys know how you got here?" They all shook their heads.  
  
"Great." she said as she wrote something down. "Can you remember what you were doing before you left?" Snap had been down in his quarters doing lesson plans for the next two months. Sirius had been at Grimwald Place with Remus Lupin and Tonks; and Harry had been going back to the common room from the library with Ron and Hermione. All the while Adrienne wrote all this down in the notebook. "All I remember was seeing a blue light then floating in an abyss, and then I land here." Relayed Harry.  
  
Adrienne stared at him for a minute and then wrote down what he'd said. She was quiet for a while before she said "Well from what all you've told me, it seems that you've been sucked into a broken worm hole, or something along those lines. But then again, it could be the other way around; you aren't supposed to real..." she trailed off mumbling. "Um, is that good or bad?" asked Sirius who was thoroughly confused. Adrienne was about to answer when there was a knock at the door behind Snape.  
  
~tbc~  
  
[1] Let's just say that James and Lily didn't get together till their 6th year. 


	3. kayla and the brats

Disclaimer: I no own.  
  
Hit the Floor  
Chapter 3  
Kayla and the Brats  
By: SilverFlameTigerRyu  
  
'Who is this?' Adrienne thought as she got up from the table and went to open the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me, Kayla." came the reply from the other side of the door. "What?" said Adrienne as she yanked open the door. It was just like Kayla to do something like this: show up two hours early. There stood another girl about the same height as Adrienne. She had dark brown hair that went passed her shoulders. She also had bright water blue eyes. She also wore a baby blue t-shirt that had "kiss me before my boyfriend comes back" on it and a pair of tight blue jeans. "Hey Adrienne," smiled Kayla.  
  
"I know I'm a little early, but my mom had to drop my little brother off at daycare, so she dropped me off on the way. Is that ok?" "Um, yeah, yeah that's fine. But, look I really need to talk to you." said Adrienne, glancing at the table. "Oh, ok. Let me put up the supplies." Kayla said indicating the heavy grocery bags she held in each hand and the full backpack on her shoulders. When Kayla made to step into the house, Adrienne stopped her and said "Wait. Let's just sit these right here." She took the bags and set them in front of the counter. "And talk outside."  
  
They stepped out onto the patio and Adrienne closed the door behind them. "What's going on?" asked Kayla. Adrienne grinned "Look you'll never believe what's happened to me. But I'm serious you've gotta believe me." Adrienne was so excited she knew she was gonna have to tell someone, and Kayla was the perfect person to tell. She was so excited she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. And it was infectious, because Kayla started grinning too. "What is it, tell me." said Kayla.  
  
"Ok, first of all I know you wanna hear the whole story but..." "Just skip to the good stuff." interrupted Kayla. "There are three Harry Potter characters in my kitchen." Kayla just stared at her, and blinked a couple of times. "No," said Adrienne in a rush. "I'm serious it's true. You've got to believe me." "Adrienne," started Kayla slowly. "I know we are some serious HP fans and all but don't you think this is a little....much?"  
  
Adrienne sighed, getting frustrated. "Look, have I ever told you the sky was green?" Kayla gave her a look at the unusual question. "Just answer it," Adrienne told her before she could say something. "Um, no." "Have I ever given you the wrong notes in class?" "No," "Have I ever lied to you about anything Harry Potter?" "No. But what does that..." "Then why don't you believe me now?" asked Adrienne, looking her friend in the eye. Kayla scratched the back of her neck, thinking. It was pretty hard to imagine that the actual Harry Potter characters were real people. But then again it was every fans dream. Kayla glanced at Adrienne again; maybe she'd finally lost it like she said she would someday....  
  
But like a true friend Kayla said that she'd stay her friend even if she went crazy and went on a killing spree. So like the friend she said she'd be, Kayla asked "did you give them a lie detector test?" Adrienne was the only person within a couple of miles who was a human lie detector. Although, she'd never told her how she did it, something to do with the eyes...  
  
"Yeah, I gave it to the one that's Harry. And like they said in the books, he's a terrible liar. So I would've known if he'd been lying. And he really wasn't. So do you believe me now?" asked Adrienne unsure. After a moment Kayla smiled and asked "who all's in there? Snape?" Adrienne grinned, "Yeah, him, Harry and Sirius."  
  
Adrienne and Kayla came back into the house so could Adrienne introduce her to them, but she did the unexpected: she squealed. "Eeeeeeekkkkkk!" Harry, Snape, and Sirius stared at her like she'd grown another head. "Oh. My. Gosh. They look so much like them." said Kayla. "I mean...really. Um, hi. I'm Kayla, Adrienne's friend." She extended her hand to Snape, who was closest. He raised an eyebrow and looked at it then back at Kayla. Who drew back her hand and looked a little put out. "Right," she muttered.  
  
"Ok, well then." started Adrienne looking apprehensive. "I had invited her over for sleepover; before you guys popped in that is. But anyway on with the important stuff," she turned to Kayla and asked her to help explain and unpack the things that she'd brought. Basically, they told them about how they came to know all the things about them; about the books, and how they mostly centered on Harry's life. They'd answered as many questions as they could, mainly Adrienne. They'd also come to find out that they were serious fans of Snape and Sirius (A/N: who isn't?); to their surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, do you have one of your famous theories about any of this Adrienne?" asked Kayla as she looked through the notebook Adrienne had written in earlier. "Yeah, it's in there along with their side of the story." Adrienne said from atop the counter. "I have some others but I don't think that they'll really apply to this situation. They're just a bit....too far-fetched." "Like the sci-fi movies that come on television?" asked Harry after his period of stunned silence. He was still recovering from the shock of being told that a woman made up his whole life, Voldemort...his parents.  
  
Maybe he'd look up something on philosophy when he got back to Hogwarts; if he got back. That Adrienne girl and her friend Kayla seemed willing enough to believe and help them. Not many muggles believe in magic. But then again this was a whole different world...dimension or something. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head to be sorted some other time.  
  
Adrienne smiled at him and answered "Yeah, kinda like those. Do you watch any of them; during the summer that is?" "I've only seen one or..." Harry was cut off by Kayla jumping up with an astonished look on her face. "Girl what's wrong with you?" asked Adrienne with a raised eyebrow. "H-he's supposed to be dead." stumbled Kayla pointing at Sirius. Then it dawned on Adrienne, they'd forgotten to tell them about the fifth book that had just come out not too long ago.  
  
Sirius was supposed to be dead, 'I must've forgotten all about it during all the confusion. I didn't think that those being pulled into that worm whole would alter the original plotline this much. Hell, I didn't think it would alter it at all.'  
  
"Geez, I know I'm on the run," said Sirius looking back from Kayla to Adrienne. "But, I'm not dead yet." "No, no," started Adrienne. "She's right you are supposed to be dead. In Harry's fifth year there was a fight in the Department of Mysteries and you were dueling against Bellatrix when she hit you in the chest with a spell and you fell backwards in through the veil." There was silence for a moment before Snape spoke up, after being quiet most of the whole time at the table. "Yes, he would have fallen had it not been for Kingsly[?]." He said it as thought he had actually wanted him to fall through. But then again, considering their past, he probably wanted him to.  
  
"Yeah, he's right." said Harry. "Hold on," said Adrienne. "Harry, how old are you?" "I'm 17." he answered. "Good." Adrienne went back to the counter and put her head in her hands and sighed. This was getting really tiring, she longed for her fluffy bed and pillow and sleep for the next three hours. Wake up, finish her homework, and then stay up till two in the morning on her computer reading slash. That was how her life was: routine. She really didn't mind the little excitement she got every once in a while, but not having her nap after school, she got pretty grouchy.  
  
"Alright, this is what I've come up with," Adrienne tuned to face them, as she wanted to get this all over with as soon as possible; the brats would be coming in pretty soon. She picked up the note book again, "When you guys came through the wormholes, it seemed to have slightly altered the original plotline from the books. It could have been the plain fact that you actually passed through the hole or the fact that it's broken." Kayla spoke up, "Do you think it could have been caused by something here to transport them here? I mean there has to be some sort of reason that they were brought here, they could have been sent to some other place. You know like an alternate universe."  
  
They all watched Adrienne scribble furiously on the counter, sometimes making circular motions with the pen on the paper. "No. Definitely not an AU. On account of this being the real world – for lack of better phrase – there would have to be a center. A starting point..." she trailed off going back to her scribbling.  
  
Severus had to admit (to himself that is); this girl had a pretty complex philosophy. Although much of it made sense, they still weren't explaining the reason why they were here, and how they would be able to get back. Severus would bet any money that Dumbledore had a search party already going; looking for their Golden Boy.  
  
He glanced over at the boy across from him; he was looking intently over at the girl – what's her name again? Potter had grown into a handsome young man over the years; black hair still as unmanageable, he wasn't the scrawny boy he was in his second year, muscles slightly toned for years of constant Quidditch practice. His eyes flashed back to the girl again as he felt Kayla's eyes on him again. He could swear that the girl fancied him.  
  
"But wouldn't this place be the starting point?" asked Sirius. Severus wanted to laugh, at the thought of Black's feeble little mind trying to comprehend what was going on around him. He probably didn't have the slightest clue on what the girl was talking about. "No, nope that's wrong. Here's not the place..." "But that doesn't make any sense." Interrupted Severus "If this is supposed to be the so called 'real world,' then what other place would be the starting point?" "Kayla forgot to mention the fact AU mostly happens in fiction stories. But I'll explain it to you guys later, 'cause I know I've lost you."  
  
She closed the book and sat it on the table, "I've got to cook lunch." She went over to the fridge and started pulling things out. "So what are we gonna do in the mean time?" asked Severus getting irritated. "Don't worry," said Kayla looking up at him. "If it's anything weird like this, Adrienne is the person you need to figure it out for you. She's really good at these kinds of things."  
  
"I think I'll take that as a compliment." said Adrienne as she melted some butter in a skillet on the stove. Kayla grinned, "Hey where are they gonna stay at; in the apartments down the street?" Adrienne turned to give her an incredulous look, "Girl, are you out of your mind? We can't give them apartment applications; they don't even have muggle money. Let alone American." She flipped the two cheese sandwiches in the skillet.  
  
She turned to Harry and the others, "You all are welcome to stay here, if you like." Harry smiled at her, "Yes, thank you." Adrienne turned off the stove and placed the grilled cheese sandwiches on the counter. "If that's alright with you two," she looked pointedly at Severus and Sirius. Sirius agreed and Severus sighed and said "Very well, then." "Great..." murmured Kayla standing over the sandwiches; about to take one, until Adrienne slapped her hand. "What the heck did you do that for!?" exclaimed Kayla. "Because they're not for you. They're for the brats. Oh, I'm sorry. Did you guys want something to eat, I could cook something right quick." she said, indicating the stove. But they politely declined. ("I'm hungry." said Kayla. Adrienne laughed, "I didn't ask you.")  
  
"Well then, um welcome to the house. I'm letting you know right now that you're going to be staying a house of women, so. Any way, I live here with my mom and my little sister. My two younger cousins are over here just about every day, so they practically live here too." What are their names?" asked Harry as he was interested to know who he'd be living with for the time being. He had never been around children that much and he wanted to meet them. "Her names' Lara and my two younger cousins are Mikayla and Brittany."  
  
"Mikayla," repeated Sirius. "That's a pretty name." "Yeah, pretty name on a bad child." said Kayla. "No, I'm for real. I came over here a while back, and she started chasing me around the house with a butter knife laughing. And it's not funny, so stop laughing." she said as Adrienne starting laughing. Sirius and Harry gave a hearty chuckle. "What was she chasing you for?" asked Severus unexpectedly. Kayla broke into a grin too "Because I took her candy."  
  
They stopped laughing when they heard a key turn in the door knob and the door opened to let in two girls. The first one, Lara, looked about the age of ten and had caramel skin, like her sister and dark brown hair that was in a high plait. She wore a white collared shirt and navy blue pants. The other, Mikayla, looked around six. She had carrot red hair and cream colored skin; she also wore the same outfit as Lara.  
  
"Nun-Unh!" exclaimed Mikayla as she shook off her light blue book- bag. "I was there and I saw what happened. So you don't know what you talking about." "Shut up." said Lara as she did the same. "I know what I'm talking about. You don't even know how to add right." "What are you two fighting about this time?" asked Adrienne before Mikayla could make a come back. Seeming to notice them, Mikayla jumped in Kayla's lap "Kayla!" "Hey! And how are you?" Kayla started playing in her hair that was braided into 6 (3 on each side) plaits.  
  
Lara stared as she noticed Severus and the others were also sitting at the table. She turned to Adrienne "I thought mom said you could only have one friend over." "She did," she indicated Kayla. "But these are the exchange students from this program I'm in at school. They're from England. They're going to be staying with us for a while." Harry wasn't surprised that she could come up with a lie that easily. Harry was terrible at it, so he didn't try it often. Lara looked surprised, "Cool. I'm Lara, Adrienne's sister, and this is Mikayla." She turned to her sister, "Adrienne, I'm hungry."  
  
"I knew you were gonna be singing that song pretty soon." Harry heard her mutter. "Look on the cabinet." She pointed to the still warm grilled cheese sandwiches. Lara took one and handed the other to Mikayla. "What's your name?" Mikayla asked Severus around a mouthful. He just looked at her and then back at Adrienne: she was mouthing the word 'Sam'. "Sam. Sam....Smith" said Severus. It was good that Adrienne didn't want the kids to know their real names. With the things Adrienne told them about how popular he was, he could only imagine how fast the news would spread...  
  
"Hey Lara, he looks like Snape from the Harry Potter Movies. Look at his hair." Mikayla pointed to his head and Lara replied, "Yeah you do kind of look like him. Have you seen the second movie yet?" "Well, duh." answered Adrienne before anyone else could, "They're from England; of course they've seen it. Look why don't you two do me a favor, and make yourselves scarce. I've got enough problems already." Adrienne was fiddling with the knobs on the small boom box. She seemed to getting irritated with the whole situation, and so was Severus. He was annoyed with the fact that he'd be spending time in a house with Black, Potter, and a house full of giggling females. He hoped they would come up with something to get them back soon.  
  
After Lara and Mikayla went off to play outside, Kayla turned to Harry and asked if he could levitate the book with Adrienne's papers in it. It was after three tries when Harry realized that something wasn't right. "Something's wrong." he whispered. "It seems you're losing your touch Potter." sneered Snape. While Harry just glared at him, Sirius was going to defend him. "Watch it, Snape." he growled through clenched teeth. Severus turned his icy glare on him, "Don't try to deny it, Black. The boy's incompetence has finally caught up with him." "You don't want to start with me Snape. 'Cause I've got real good idea who sent us here..."  
  
That's when Kayla jumped in, "Hey, now, let's not start something serious..." "Oh, no. Let 'em fight. I wanna see this." said Adrienne from behind Kayla. Kayla turned to face her, "Adrienne!" "What?" she put on the innocent face, as if she did know what was going on. Kayla gave her a look, and she sighed, dejectedly, "Oh, alright. But I wanna see a fight." She turned to Harry, "are you sure that you can't do it?" "Yes, I'm sure. I've been doing this sense I was in first year. I don't know what's wrong." Harry looked down at his wand. This couldn't be happening, what was wrong with his magic? Was he not saying it right? No, of course he was. His aim of course wasn't off; he'd tried it three times! Then if that wasn't the case, then what was? Could it be...? "Do you think, it could probably be that the worm hole did something to me; to us." Harry looked at Sirius, then at Snape, waiting for an answer. He was expecting it to come from Snape, but it didn't.  
  
"I think you're right Harry. Just like Adrienne said, the plotline was changed. Here, Sirius isn't dead, Harry's in his seventh year, and you guys are now....squibs." Kayla turned to Adrienne, who had gone back to her notebook and was writing again. "What do you think Adrienne?" "I think you are absolutely correct. Sirius, could you give it a try?" She'd faced the table to watch. Sirius pulled out his wand and cast the spell.  
  
"Wingardium Leveousa."  
  
But, like Harry, nothing happened. The book jus sat there. Adrienne then turned questioning eyes to Severus. He silently brought out his own wand, and cast the spell. The result was the same as the others': nothing.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, he had transformed into a squib. What would he do with himself now? How would he cope? Would he turn out be like Filch and Mrs. Figg? He shuddered as he pictured himself, old and hunched over surrounded but 50 cats that smelt of cabbage. He heaved sigh, he had to calm down. "Uh, where's your bathroom?" "Down the hall, second door on the left." answered Kayla as Adrienne hadn't even looked up yet. "Thanks."  
  
The room was small but nice; it had a toilet and a face bowl and a full length mirror. It was decorated with gold floral wallpaper and had a plant hanging above the mirror. He splashed some cool water on his face, calming him. When he reached for the face towel that was hanging beside the sink, a wave of dizziness came over him. He stumbled, grabbing onto the edge of the sink to steady himself up right. 'What was that about?' he thought as he dried his face and fringe. He looked in the mirror, and did a double take. His scar wasn't where it used to be. Hell, it wasn't there at all.  
  
Then he screamed.  
  
~tbc~  
  
A/N: Geez, this took me three days to finish, with school and all. 8 pages! Anyway I hope yall liked it! 


	4. Oops

Author's Note  
  
To all of those that have been so supportive to review and to those who read but don't review; I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update. I've been so busy the past couple of weeks that I haven't even had time to think about the next chappy.  
  
But don't worry my loyal fans; your update is soon on its way here.  
  
If you want to be specific, give me about 2-3 days; 4 at the most. I've had so many tests in the last week it's not funny. Plus the finals are next week. So you know how that is...  
  
Hey, if you guys hav any ideas that you think would be good, send it to me. But I'm gonna say this right now; I don't know if I'm gonna be able to fit all of them in.  
  
But I'll try to wiggle all the really good ones in ok. So don't fell bad if your idea doesn't get picked.  
  
~SilverFlameTigerRyu 


	5. drastic changes

Sorry for the wait. Oh yeah, someone finally told me that I was spelling 'Lara' wrong. It's 'Laura' so I'm gonna stick to that. Enjoy!  
  
Hit the Floor  
Chapter 4  
Drastic Changes  
By: SilverFlmeTigerRyu  
  
Adrienne listened to Harry as he walked pass her to the bathroom. She looked up when she heard a groan, seeing Sirius with his head in his hands and Severus griping the edge of the table with his eyes shut tight. "What's wrong?" she asked Kayla. Kayla didn't know what to say, but she wouldn't have to because Adrienne's answer was right in front of her.  
  
Severus squeezed the table harder as another bout of dizziness went through his skull. It felt like his whole body was burning, strait to the bone; somewhere in his sub conscience he wondered what was going on. Then as suddenly as it had come it was gone. Although the burning had stopped, he still felt a little woozy. "What was that?" Severus demanded as he opened his eyes. Black looked as if the same thing was happening to him. He didn't doubt it. Severus turned his gaze upon Adrienne, and raised a quizzical eyebrow. She raised her brows and just stared at him. "Well?" he said. "I don't know, but it burnt like hell," he heard Sirius mutter as he massaged his temples.  
  
He was about to tell him a few choice words, when they all heard a scream come from down the hallway. Sirius was the first one out of his chair – knocking it over in the process – and bounding down the hallway; the others right behind him. "Harry what's wrong?!" He said as he practically knocked down the door. He looked into the small room and saw Harry, pale and shaking, staring into the mirror rubbing furiously at his forehead. "Is it your scar?"  
  
"N-no, I mean yes...I think. What I mean is... it's gone." Harry mumbled. "What are you babbling about Potter?" Severus said getting annoyed. "My scar," he said turning to face to them. "It's gone." Sirius walked over to him and tilted his head back to get better lighting. And it was true: his scar was gone. "Merlin..." he muttered; then he noticed the look his godson was giving him. "What?" he asked. "It's just..." started Harry, raising an eyebrow. "You look, different."  
  
Sirius looked at him, then up at the full-length mirror. The sight he saw made his jaw drop. He couldn't believe it, he looked... younger. His brow creased as he looked at a reflection that he hadn't seen for almost 20 years. He looked at his face that was fuller than before, although he still had some stubble on his chin. He looked at his eyes, which were brighter and the dark half moons under his eyes were gone. His hair was silky and cleaner than it was 10 minutes before. He looked at his hands, most of the scars were gone but the small ones were still visible.  
  
He jumped slightly when he heard Harry speak again, "And Professor Snape, you look different too." Sirius turned to look him too; he did look different. Very different. 'Man,' he thought. 'Never thought this would ever happen. But then again, I never thought I'd be sucked through a slug hole, worm hole, whatever it is.' "Potter ..." he heard Snape trail off as he caught sight of himself in the mirror above the sink.  
  
Severus felt his jaw drop as he looked at his new self. One he could not believe was him. He looked like a totally different person; his face had gone under drastic changes. His hair wasn't greasy anymore, but silky soft; he could see the difference. The dark half moons under his eyes from staying up so late doing research for the order, were also gone. His teeth were strait and pearly white. But the biggest change that took him by surprise was his nose. The big crooked nose that he had unfortunately inherited from his father was now slender and aristocratic. "Merlin's beard..." Severus muttered as he touched his own cheek. Then he caught sight of his fingers; they weren't stained yellow from handling potions ingredients as they used to be.  
  
"So, I'm guessing this is what happened then," said Sirius looking at himself over in the mirror again. "Yes," replied Severus. "I suppose it is. What do you think would cause..." Severus was cut off by Laura shouting down the hallway, "Adrienne! Mom's in the driveway and she wants you to help us bring in the stuff from the store!" "Ah shit," Adrienne muttered as she ran to catch up with her sister at the living room doorway.  
  
"Laura, did you tell mom about them?" Laura shook her head, "No, I didn't tell her yet. But why..." "Don't ask, just don't ask." Adrienne cut her off, walking through the living room and out the front door, heading to her mother's silver Durango. The first thing she noticed was it had stopped raining; then remembered that she still had on her socks and that they were now wet. She looked up to meet her mother's face looking back at her – which was not very happy; and Mikayla tattling full-speed. 'Oh boy.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayla led the rest of them back into the kitchen after Adrienne had left. They watched as Laura and Mikayla came and went bringing in bags full different things; sitting them against the cabinets. But Adrienne didn't come in till after about 10 minutes; loaded down with heavy bags and pissed look. Kayla was the first to speak up, "So what did she say?" Adrienne didn't answer right away, but pulled off her wet socks and put them in her shoes. "She said some good news and some bad news." "What's the bad?" "Well she said that..." she stopped when she noticed that Laura and Mikayla were still in the room. "Do you need something?" she asked glaring at them. They shook their heads 'no'. "Then go play or something. Because you two are so not part of this conversation."  
  
"And," said Mikayla, stuffing a piece of candy into her cheek. "You not my mama. And you don't tell me what to do." "Well I just did!" said Adrienne. "When your mom or my mom's not here then I'm in charge. So scram." She pointed at the hallway and they reluctantly got up and went up stairs.  
  
"Guy, I hate babysitting. Anyway as I was saying, my mom said that since that I wanted to invite more friend over she's not giving us any money to buy pizza. And I'm not getting paid for watching them till 6 o' clock. She said that if we wanted to order out I'd have to pay for it with my own money. And believe me that's not much." The room was quiet for a second then Kayla laid her head on the table saying, "Damn, damn, damn, damn! So now your mom's coming back to stay with us?" She looked up at Adrienne who was now putting the things up, "No, she's still gonna stay at my aunt's house tonight. Uncle Brian is gonna come over to take them to Brittany's house at 6.  
  
"The good news, she says they could stay, but she'll want to meet with them tomorrow morning. I guess I better be thankful that she's lettin' me off with just that and no punishment." Harry felt somewhat sorry for her; she'd just gotten in trouble with her mother for them, but what could he say it was inevitable. Adrienne turned to them, "Well looks like you three, for the time being are going to be American muggles." Sirius spoke up, "But we know nothing about being muggles. Well except for Harry." "Hey, I've got the perfect idea," said Kayla. "Why don't we teach them, Adrienne? You know how to be like us and all." "Kayla I have only one word for you: duh. Well why don't I take you on a tour of the house, then."  
  
Doing as she said, they followed in her footsteps of the first floor. The living room, in which they'd arrived, was a fairly sized room. It had a nice sofa, a love seat, and a squishy, green recliner that looked somewhat out of place in a corner. There was a coffee table in front of the couch. Harry recognized what looked like a small robotic dog in the middle of the floor, along with a few other toys. There was a large television set that had a Play Station hooked up; the same one that Dudley had thrown out the window in a tantrum. Harry was about to comment on it, but they were moving on to another room.  
  
"Down past the bathroom is my mom's room." Adrienne told them, pointing back down the hall. "The door across is the garage where we park the car and store some other stuff. The door beside that one is just a closet." They went up the stairs. The first door on the left tuned out to be the guestroom decorated with white walls, a ceiling fan, a dresser, and its own closet. The room across from that was the main bathroom. The two rooms at the end of the hall were Adrienne's and Laura's rooms. "We'll go in my room as I am sure you don't want to see the brats' room." said Adrienne as pushed the door on the left open and let them in.  
  
Harry looked around the room, it was very nice. There was a twin sized bed pushed up against the wall. It was covered in a dark blue down comforter, littered with silver stars and moons; the pillows at the top also matched. There was a small night stand be side the bed. At first Harry thought it was a bookcase because there were two shelves packed with books under a drawer. Atop the stand were a note pad and pen, a digital clock, and a glass of water. There was another stand with an average size television pushed in to a corner beside, what Harry supposed was the closet door. There was a desk against the far wall where a black computer and printer sat, witch Harry realized that soft music was coming from. The desk and computer was also covered with stray papers, small books and other knick-knacks. But what attracted Harry's attention the most were the posters and the message board. The posters were of very different things; the three over Adrienne's bed were magnificent.  
  
The one that hung over the head was of the bed was of beautiful white dragons with their wings spread wide, soaring over a dark castle and sky. Another was of a man with extremely long black hair and small glasses resting upon his nose; his eyes were closed. He wore a black suite with a dark red tie and white gloves; he stood in the rain holding a tattered umbrella over his head. At the bottom, in white scroll was 'come in out of the rain...' The last was of, what looked like two warriors engaged in a fierce battle. There seemed to be power flying with every punch that connected. In the background was a god-like dragon with bright green scales and glowing red eyes, its long body twisting a turning behind the two fighters. Across the top were the words 'Dragon Ball Z'.  
  
The message board the hung beside the window above the computer was over flowing with drawings and sketches. Some of animals and some of people and some crossed with the other. "Wow," said Harry. "I like your room, it's very unique." "Thank you. I got tired of the same boring room, know what I mean?" Adrienne walked over to the computer and clicked a few times and the music stopped. "Yes Potter you seem to be correct. It is very...unique." said Snape looking at the posters. Kayla went over and sat on the bed, "Yea this is Adrienne's little sanctuary. She stays cooped up in here, writing, listening to music and drawing and on her precious computer." "What's a computer?" asked Sirius, tearing his eyes away from the message board.  
  
Adrienne pointed at it, "The black box with the writhing on the screen. The thing on the left of it is the printer. You guys can take a seat if you want." Harry took a seat beside Sirius on the bed, while Snape took a seat in the chair from the computer desk. "What's its purpose?" asked Snape out of the blue. Harry saw Kayla walk over to the closet and walk in. "Well..." answered Adrienne. "A computer can be used for many different things, like organizing money, doing business papers. And then there's the Internet, that's used for communicating with other across the world, looking up info, even playing games." As Adrienne started explaining the television to Snape and Sirius, Harry watched as Kayla started tossing odd things out of the bottom of the closet over her shoulder. He could see the gun that Adrienne had met them with faintly in the corner. "Hey Adrienne," Kayla interrupted. "Where'd you put the magazines?"  
  
Adrienne sighed, couldn't she just ask before wrecking her closet? "There under the beach towels. Now if you don't mind, put my stuff back in there and be quiet." "Yeah, yeah I know already," said Kayla as she replaced the things and took out a small stack of thick magazines. "You know you should really show them you're other stuff, if they like the things in here." "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Adrienne as she sat down on the floor beside Harry's feet at the end of the bed. She was starting to feel tired again; it'd been too long since she'd gone this long without a nap in the middle of the day. She knew that if Laura and Mikayla came in here she'd start yelling at them like she'd gone crazy. Which she probably would if Kayla didn't stop showing off for her. Adrienne couldn't believe she was feeling sleepy on the most exciting and important day of her life.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about; your artwork." Kayla turned to the others. "You guys should see it's so cool. Some of her stuff is pretty, some beautiful, some scary..." "Would you shut up?!" Said Adrienne as she slapped her on the side of the head; for some reason she didn't know she was shy of them looking her things. "Ow! What did you do that for?!" exclaimed Kayla, rubbing the side of her head. "Because I have stuff down there," said Adrienne through gritted teeth. "What...Oh; that stuff. Oh well never mind. Hey can we still invite the boys over later today?" said Kayla flipping through another magazine. "No, we probably won't be able to. Plus I think I'm on punishment already, and that would be a pretty big stunt for me to pull inviting them over."  
  
When Adrienne mentioned punishment, Harry immediately thought of the Dursley household. He remembered the punishments he was out on, no food for two weeks if all the chores weren't done. Beatings if he'd done something wrong. The stinging insults for just being alive; 'worthless,' 'useless,' 'murderer.' The words used to ring in his ears every single day of the entire summer. The only things that kept him from believing them were the letters from Sirius and the others and Hedwig. "What kind of punishment?" he heard Snape ask, snapping him out of his thoughts. Adrienne turned to him, "Nothing that big really, she just takes away my privileges and gives me extra chores to do around the house. She'll take away the phone, I know that, but I don't really talk on it much. If she takes away my computer, it'll be like..."  
  
Kayla laughed from behind a magazine with a model in a blue dress on the cover; it was titled 'New Type'. "Yeah, especially for us since we practically live on the things. We'd be so board out of our minds it wouldn't be funny." "Speak for yourself." said Adrienne. They all laughed at her comment, all except Snape that is. He just sat there and glowered at them all. Harry wondered if he was this crabby even on his vacations. Laura and Mikayla coming in the door interrupted their moment.  
  
"What's so funny Adrienne, we wanna laugh too," said Laura standing inside the doorway. Harry noticed that they'd changed out of their uniforms. Mikayla was standing beside Laura, but in front of another girl. She wore –of what Harry could see – a pink sweat outfit and her brown hair were in wavy curls. "Ohhh, Adrienne's got boys in her room. I'm going to tell," said the girl. Adrienne glared over her shoulder at trio, "Brittany, I really don't care what you have to say right now. And frankly it's none of your business anyway. So to make this visit as short as possible, tell me what you want so you can leave."  
  
Brittany moved into the room as Adrienne got to her feet. She stood about a foot taller than Brittany. Brittany crossed her arms over her chest, "You can't boss us around and tell us where to go. You don't own us." "I may not own you but I'm sure as heck going to boss you around as long as you're within seeing range." Brittany gave her a dirty look, obviously thinking of another come back. "Why do you dress in that big ugly thing? It's not even cold out side. And I bet you can't even see me with your blind self." Kayla and Adrienne starting, "First of all," said Adrienne. "You can't talk, with your pink sweat suite on. Second, I wear this cause I like it." she pointed at her baggy blue pullover. "And third, yes, I can see you, even if I don't want to." This made Kayla laugh harder.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I have company to attend to," she turned Brittany around by the shoulders and pushed her towards the door. "Now go play or something." "Here Adrienne," Laura handed her a pair of oval shaped, wire framed glasses. "Mom, found these this morning in the refrigerator. How'd they get there?" Mikayla went running down the hallway, giggling madly. "I think I know why now." said Laura. "Come on Brittany, we'll go play downstairs." Adrienne locked the door and took off her pull over. Underneath she had on a long sleeve navy shirt ("God, don't you get hot?" "No, not really.") Harry chuckled, "In the frig?" She glanced at him, sliding on the glasses. "Yeah, it's hectic trying to see the board when you're nearsighted and sit in the back of the class." "That's what was different about you today," said Kayla. "You didn't have your glasses on."  
  
"I don't like them so I don't wear them around the house sometimes." She walked over to the computer and clicked on a few things, drawing up colorful pages and then finally a text page. Harry heard Sirius mutter, "That looks fun. I wonder how you do it..." He couldn't help but smile. As Adrienne started adding to the text, Harry noticed the Snape hadn't moved an inch. He was now currently staring at his lap. Now that Harry got to get a good look at him, he looked...good. Really good, his features were sharper, and that horrible nose was gone. He wondered if he looked like this during his final years at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't deny it he was pretty attractive. 'Stop,' thought Harry as he realized he was staring, and averted his eyes. 'This is Snape you're talking about here. Less than 4 hours ago he was the greasy git, now he's attractive. What's up with me?'  
  
Harry had discovered he was gay around the middle of his 6th year, when he found himself eyeing Malfoy one day. He might be hot but he was still a snobbish git. He had broken the news to his friends and Sirius and Remus that summer. Overall their reactions were alright; Sirius had told him he was bi and Remus the same, Hermione was surprised but was happy for him. Ron, Ron was a different story; he just sat and stared in shock at Harry, his face pale. It had taken some time for him to get used to the idea.  
  
Harry chanced a glance at Sirius he wondered how he would react to him thinking Snape attractive. Most likely he'll have a cow. "Ok people," Adrienne spoke up. "The scheduled for tonight will be movies, music, a lot of food and for the grand finale we play video games till we can't keep our eyes open." Kayla cheered form behind her magazine, "And the best part of it all, no midgets to but in on our fun. They'll be gone in the next 45 minutes." Kayla gave Adrienne a high-5. Adrienne turned to them, "Don't worry you guys'll love it. We'll introduce you to the fab world of pizza, soda, music, and video games." she looked directly Harry. "You'll get to live a normal life here, if not boring. No Voldemort," she looked at Snape and Sirius. "You won't have to worry about Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Azkaban and things of the like. You'll be like us."  
  
Everyone's heads turned to Snape as he grunted disdainfully at her, "I call that wishful thinking. Just because we are in a different location doesn't mean that Dumbledore or the Dark Lord cannot get a hold of you or us. You think because we are here you can do with us what you like, but I assure you that will not be happening any time soon." Adrienne looked a bit putout, "No, we're not telling you what to do, just making suggestions. That's all; you don't have to if you don't want..." "Do us a favor Snivellus," Sirius interrupted as he lay back on his elbows, glaring.  
  
"And pull that poll out your ass. They obviously had plans before we came, so don't spoil their fun by being present." "Black..." Snape ground out getting to his feet. Harry jumped in, "Stop, Look, lets just try to relax have some time off. It would be good for all of us." He looked back between Snape and Sirius. A tense moment passed as they glared at each other. "Fine," they said, Snape taking his seat again. Sirius tuned to Harry, "Harry what's pizza?" Harry smiled again.  
  
Tbc  
  
In the next chappy, there will be reference to different anime and music. As for the music, there will be some rap, if you don't of the person look them up. Sry it took sooooo long, hope you enjoyed it. 


	6. pizza boy, games, and sleeping arrangeme...

Disclaimer: I own Darkness Galaxy and anything pertaining to this game that I made up. I own all of the people that JK Rowling doesn't. (Although, most of them own themselves.)  
  
**Hit the Floor**  
Chapter 5  
**Pizza Boy, Games, and Sleeping Arrangements  
By: Liquid Wolf Isis**  
  
Kayla watched Severus glare daggers at Sirius. It was still a bit hard to believe that Severus' and Sirius' looks had changed so suddenly. It probably had something to do with the fact that they had no more magical power. She wondered how it was easier to believe that they were real, than the fact that they went from old and stressed-looking to down right hot in 30 seconds flat. And Severus was definitely handsome. As if he was listening to her thoughts, Severus turned his gaze on her. Kayla hurriedly averted her gaze back down to her magazine, with a small smile on her face.  
  
Laura then came into the room; she was carrying the robo-dog Techno and a comb and hair brush. "What do you want now?" said Adrienne, not turning around from the computer. Laura came in and closed the door be hind her. "Mom said you had to comb my hair before we leave." Adrienne turned to her sister with an annoyed sigh. "Turn around." Adrienne started to unbraid her hair and comb it out until it was all puffy like an afro. "What are you guys gonna do over at Brittany's house?" asked Kayla. "First we're going to play over at her house then later Uncle Brian is going to take us out to eat." While talking, Laura turned on Techno. The robo-dog started barking and furiously wagging its tail; which of course got everyone's attention. "I thought you were going to see a movie?" said Adrienne, trying to get through a difficult knot. "Ow, Adrienne that hurt." "Yeah, yeah." "We were, but the movie we wanted to see, was sold out so we wanted to go out for dinner instead. Could you put it in 2 this time?" Laura asked her sister. "Side to side or up and down?" asked Adrienne using the brush to make it smooth. "Up and down."  
  
Sirius' curiosity got the better of him and asked "What kind of dog is that?" Laura looked up at him. "It's a robot dog. His name is Techno. He's supposed to act like a real dog but he doesn't go after the ball he came with. Here," she handed over the dog and Sirius just stared at, waiting for it to do something. "You can press his nose or the button on top of his head to make him do something." He decided to press the nose to see what would happen. The barked and his round eyes started flashing. Sirius pressed the button on top of its head; the dog barked again and its legs started moving as if he was trying to walk. Sirius set him down on the floor and watched the little guy walk around, stop and wag his tail so hard his whole body shook. "I have to say this is a pretty interesting invention." said Sirius as he picked up the puppy and looked at its underside.  
  
"There, finished." said Adrienne as she handed the hair brush and comb back to Laura. "Can we take the PS and some games?" Laura asked. "No." "Why not?" "Because I don't want you taking it over there and if they break something you know they won't buy you another one." Adrienne said turning back to the computer. "Did you pack all your stuff: toothbrush, deodorant, socks?" "Yes, yes, yes. I got all that" Laura took back Techno Sirius was handing back to her. She was about to leave when Adrienne said "Extra underwear?" "Adrienne!" Adrienne laughed, "Sorry, I had to do it." Laura went out the room with a last glare at her sister.

* * *

Adrienne went down stairs to help Laura and Mikayla take their things next door while Kayla set up the DVD player on the Play Station 2 in Adrienne's room. Adrienne came back up stairs with her books and book bag and the cordless phone in her pocket. "You're not going to start your work are you?" asked Kayla. Adrienne gave her a look and said "No, I think I'll finish it later on tonight. Hey you have your World Geography book don't you?" "Yeah, left yours at school again?" Adrienne ignored the question and threw her bag in the corner and got out paper and pen. "What do you think we should get for toppings?" "I think pepperoni and cheese would be a good starter for them." said Kayla.  
  
Adrienne took a moment to scribble down how they wanted the pizzas, and then dialed the number. "Hey," started Kayla. "Make sure T.J.'s working today." "Shut up, it's ringing. Oh, hi, um yes. I want two large pan pizzas. The toppings are cheese and pepperoni; extra for each...my number is 354-7986....um delivery. Oh, yea, could you tell me if T.J. is working tonight?.......Just got there? Thanks." She hung up and set the phone to the side. "It'll be here in about 20 minutes. Well what do you guys wanna do first?"  
  
Kayla gave her a pleading look and batted her eyelashes, "Can we Adrienne? Pleassssssseeeee?" "No." "Why not?" "Because." Answered Adrienne as she sat back against the footboard of the bed closed her eyes. "Because what?" persisted Kayla. Adrienne looked at her through slitted eyes, "Because we've both seen it to the point where we know who's going to say what when and where. So if you don't mind, watch something else."  
  
Kayla pouted, she wanted to watch the Harry Potter movies so she could watch their reactions to seeing themselves. "Can we watch it later on tonight then?" she asked hopefully. Adrienne gave in with a sigh, "Yes, yes we can watch it later on tonight, but only when I say so." She added the first part quickly before Kayla had time to answer. "Deal!"  
  
"You know at?" Adrienne asked to no one in particular. "What?" answered Harry. "I don't even know if I have enough money to pay for the pizza." Adrienne answered lazily. She hefted her self up and went over to the closet, this time going in the right corner. She pulled out a small, red pouch and dumped all the contents out onto the floor. All kinds of small baubles (aka which here means trinkets) spilled out; lip gloss, coin change, a stray bracelet; just to name a few. She picked up a few balled up dollars hoping they weren't ones and replaced all the other things into the pouch. She counted the money the money and ended up with $63. "This should be enough for everything."  
  
"Oh, Spongebob Squarepants is on!" cheered Kayla. Adrienne sighed; this was going to be a long sleepover.

* * *

20 minutes later Adrienne found herself in the kitchen looking for an Alka-seltzer Plus for the throbbing headache that was dead set on trying to make her head explode. She slumped down at the table; she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact the: A) she had the Harry Potter characters in her house. In her room; watching Spongebob Squarepants nonetheless. B) she wanted to go to sleep during the chance of a lifetime. 'Well, how can I blame myself?' she thought to her self as she rested he head on her arms. 'I got what? 3 hours of sleep last night. Something told me to print that fanfic and read it in class. But, NO, I had to see what happened. I had to see if Harry, Draco, and Sev would have a threesome. Boy did I pay for it.' Adrienne grinned. 'But then again, I was rewarded.' She groaned again as her headache made itself known. 'I wonder if I can catch a few winks down here.'  
  
What Adrienne didn't notice was Severus standing in the doorway as she sat down at the table. He had come down stairs for some quite; the other's laughing was starting to annoy him. He considered the kitchen, but it was obviously taken. He decided against her when Adrienne seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
He took quite steeps to the table and when he pulled out his chair, Adrienne just about jumped of her chair at the noise. He raised an eloquent eyebrow at her. "Sorry," she said. "You scared me. Is there anything you need? Or want?" Severus took his seat, and shook his head crossing his arms across his chest. "No, their so-called laughter was killing my ears. More like hyenas. Although; the animation was quite amusing."  
  
Adrienne laughed at his sarcastic joke. She laid he head back down on her arms looking up at Severus. "Just looking for a quiet place?" He gave a stiff nod. "Yeah," She closed her eyes intent on a nap. "Me too." There was only a few minute of silence, until it was broken by a knock at the back door. Adrienne growled into her arms "am I ever going to get any sleep?!"  
  
"Yo, Adrienne!" came the from the other side of the door. "Open up it's me!" She got up grumbling. When she opened the door there was a tall boy holding two boxes. Severus also noted the stupid grin on his face. "What's up Adrienne? Two large, extra pepperoni and extra cheese." He said as he walked into the kitchen. He wore a red shirt and black pants and a matching cap with a 'Pizza Hut' logo on it turned back wards. "Nothin', just chillin'." She said as she took the pizzas from him and sat them on the table.  
  
He noticed Severus sitting at the table, and his grin came back full force. "Ooooo, Adrienne got a boyfriend!" He said looking between the both of them. Adrienne slapped his shoulder, "TJ, shut up. And no he is not my boyfriend." "Oh, my bad dawg. My name TJ." TJ held his hand out for him to slap it. But Severus just looked at it then at him. TJ took his hand back; looking obviously embarrassed, he looked at Adrienne.  
  
She seemed to smirk at him. "TJ, this is Sam. Sam this is TJ. One of my slower friends." She said taking plates down from the cabinet. "TJ, Sam is an exchange student from England. I'm going to be the host while he's here. PIZZA! COME AND GET IT!" TJ took a seat opposite Severus, "So, how long have you been here?" Severus accepted his plate from Adrienne before he answered the question. "Only a few hours. We've just arrived."  
  
TJ raised his eyebrows at Adrienne, mouthing 'we?' His question was answered the three pairs of feet were heard coming down the stairs. Kayla was the first to run into the kitchen squealing "TJ! Oh, I've missed you!" He greeted her with a strong hug. He didn't notice Harry and Sirius till they were right beside them. Adrienne decided to introduce them. "TJ, these are the other two that came with Sam. This is Syrus," pointing at Sirius. "And this is, uh Harry," she pointed to Harry unable to come up with a good name for him. "Guys this is TJ." Instead of wanting a Hi-Five, he went for a hand shake.  
  
"Adrienne, why didn't you tell me that Kayla was going to be here?" asked TJ as took his seat and Kayla taking his lap. "Oh, I just wanted it to be a surprise. Really I did." Adrienne said sarcastically. Adrienne made sure everyone was served what they wanted; Kayla's put on the side for when she finishes with TJ.  
  
Sirius and Severus were a bit uncertain that they wanted to eat this 'pizza'. But after seeing Harry take a huge bite out of his slice, Sirius figured it must be good if he's eating it like that. After the first bight Sirius was hooked. Severus watched as the two Gryphendores 'dig in', he decided to taste it. After a nibble and a few more, he admitted it was delicious, but it had a bit too much sauce.  
  
Adrienne watched as Kayla and TJ practically emitted flirtatious waves. She glanced over at the other three; they looked like they were enjoying themselves. Good. She looked back at TJ whispering something in Kayla's ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. That's not good. 'I better get them out of here be fore they cause me any more embarrassment. She opened her mouth to tell them to go to another room when TJ beat her to it. "Hey, Adrienne why didn't I give that message to Kayla a while back." Adrienne frowned into the refrigerator as she got out the Sprite to serve with the pizza. "Oh, that last one." He nodded. "Maybe because she was on punishment – no phone, no cell phone, no e-mail – and might I mention it was during the holidays. So there was no way of getting to it to her. And by the time that school started again, I'd forgotten."  
  
She handed the drinks to the foreign trio, who thanked her, while sitting Kayla's on the side beside her plate. Then she served herself. "Look I need to discuss two things with you two. 1) I really don't want to watch you two suck faces while I'm trying to eat; and I'm sure they don't want to either. So go find another room, particularly not mine. 2) You both need to find some other way of communication. I'm really tired of being the middle man in this mess. Every time one of comes over here, you're either asking me about how the other's doing or what the other's doing. And then I have to take all these precautions just so you can meet, just so you can do whatever it is you do. And in my house?! Sure I tolerated it the first couple of times, but this is going too far. I mean, the girl is trying to page you a work! Come on people I have better things to do with my time." As she finished her rant she took a bite out of her cheese pizza. Kayla got up to stand over by Adrienne. "Aw, she just needs a boyfriend. That's all because, no Adrienne you don't have any thing better to do with your time other than surf the net, read or your favorite, take a nap." She said with a giggle. TJ got up to pull her into a hug from behind, and said, "Yeah, I could fix that problem for you." Adrienne over at the face on her shoulder, "No I think I'll decline on that offer. But I think Kayla would be more than happy to take you up on that." She took a sip of Sprite.  
  
Adrienne took their seat which was conveniently beside Sirius, who was on his second piece. "So where's your mom?" asked TJ trying to take Kayla's pepperoni slice. Since he couldn't get hers he decided to help himself to a slice out of the box. "Oh no, no, no Negro. You better put that back. And my moms is at work." Adrienne said taking the slice and putting it on her own plate.  
  
(A/N ok let's just pause this right here. There are a few things I forgot to mention. You see Adrienne lives in a mostly black neighborhood, and her school's mixed. Just want to point this out so you won't be surprised if the characters seem a bit....ghetto. N E way back to the show.)  
  
"Aw man, why you gonna treat a brotha like that?" Adrienne reached into her pocket and handed him two 20 dollar bills, "Here's for the pizza. I know this is enough, so don't try to jack me out of my money. I'll have to think about that slice of pizza." TJ shook his head as he gave her the right change and the receipt. She looked at it and took two pieces of pizza with her only to wrap up in a paper towel. "Here, you to get going before you get fired." She told him. "Wait!" said Kayla running over to him. "Give me your phone number first." "Oh yea," he called out the numbers as she wrote them down on the back of her hand. She kissed his cheek and he left with a "see ya later."  
  
Adrienne shook her head as she watched Kayla go back to her plate giggling. "You know," she said around pizza. "To say that you two broke up a long time ago, you still act like newlyweds." Kayla giggled again, "I can't help it, and he's just so cute." "You mean he's not her boyfriend?" asked Sirius. Adrienne shook her head. "Just look at her shirt. It tells the truth." When Kayla gave an indignant look, Adrienne told her she was just joking. She turned to Harry, "Harry, when Ron and Hermione get together, make sure you don't get caught in the middle of any arguments. It'll save you a heck of a lot of trouble." Harry just nodded; she did have a good point. He wouldn't have to choose sides.  
  
Kayla crossed her arms across her chest, "Don't get mad at me just because you're jealous." Adrienne raised an eyebrow, taking another sip of soda. "Jealous, jealous of what? The fact that you can juggle two boys?" "NO!" said Kayla, getting annoyed. "You're jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't."  
  
Adrienne sighed, looking even more tired. "I'm not jealous because you have a boyfriend. I'm not jealous at all. It's good you have a boyfriend, someone to occupy your time. As for me not having a boyfriend; I don't need one right now, they'll get in the way. Plus, none of the boys at our school are worth the effort, except for a good hand full. I mean really, almost all of them are super cute, but their taken, dumb as a wall, or just not interested. The majority of them are taken. So what does that leave me with?" There was a minute's silence as Kayla finished off her third piece.  
  
Kayla snapped her fingers, "Hey, what about Him? You know, that guy you can't stop talking about. Every time you're in the hallway, you're either talking to someone or looking for him. Most of the time you're doing them both at the same time." Adrienne sat up straighter in her chair, a smile growing on her face. "Oh yes, he's the perfect candidate for that position. He's cute, he's tall, he's artistic, AND he's a junior." "Yeah, and that's just about all you know about him. We don't even know his name. But don't worry," Kayla came over a slung an arm around her best friend's shoulders, grinning. "We'll have him as your b/f by the end of the year." Adrienne sighed and shrugged Kayla's arm off, "yeah, I wish." She walked over to the sink and deposited her plate in it.  
  
She turned back to the others at the table, "So, who's up for some video games?" "OH! Let's play Crash Team Racing. I call shotgun!" So Harry, Adrienne, Kayla and Sirius – who turned around to snag another piece of pepperoni pizza – marched into the den. Adrienne stuck her head back in the kitchen when she noticed that Severus wasn't with them. He was still at the table, sipping his Sprite. "Hey, you gonna stay in here?" she asked getting his attention. But he kept his gaze trained on the pizza boxes. "Yes, I think I will." Adrienne chuckled; he still wanted his quiet time. "Don't worry, I understand. I would back up to my room, but I think I'd better go and keep an eye on the other three." As she turned and left, he thought on how it was possible for them to just suddenly disappear and reappear in a different world and in a different country nonetheless. How he and Black suddenly decreased in age, how Potter had lost his scar – literally – and it all happened simultaneously. How they'd all somehow lost their magic... All in all, nothing added up. The reason he could think of would be Voldemort.  
  
Severus grimaced, he was getting a headache. He stood to retrieve the headache potion he always kept handy in the left pocket of his robes. When he got it out, he found something very wrong with it. It was discolored – a pasty puke-ish green instead of the liquid blue. It had gone bad. He took out the healing potion that was in the right pocket. It also had similar symptoms. Severus's brow knitted, how could they go bad when he'd made them just this morning? The wormhole must have had the same effect on potions, as it did on their magic. He sighed as he threw them in the dustbin, and retook his seat. He supposed he could watch the others play whatever it is they're playing. But he opted for a few more minutes' peace when he heard a whoop of laughter from the other room.

* * *

Night had fallen and Harry and Sirius were on a roll. Well, Harry for now. He had beaten Sirius a total of 9 times, while Sirius had only won 3 times. He found he loved playing video games when his godfather was his opponent. He would either try to bump him off the race track when he caught up to him, or bump his arm to make him mess up. Harry usually got his revenge by sending bombs to the back of Sirius' go-kart. Kayla and Adrienne would give them tips and laugh at their antics while trying to do homework all at the same time. And he was glad to see a gleeful smile on his godfather's face again. With the implications of Voldemort's purges, there had been barely anything to smile and laugh about.  
  
Snape had eventually come in, but he declined and opted for watching when Kayla asked him if he wanted to play. "Geez, Harry," said Adrienne after he'd won for the tenth time. "We need to give you two an award or something. You guys are natural gamers." Then the phone rang. When Adrienne left to answer the phone, Harry discovered that Sirius had already started a new race; and he was the only one at the starting line. "Hey, no fair Sirius! You're cheating." Snape just snorted.  
  
Adrienne came back with the phone, after a few minutes of conversing she hung up. "Who was that?" asked Kayla. "That was Vincent, he was bored, and so he called me." The phone rang again. Kayla beat Adrienne to the phone, "Let me answer it," she said not waiting for an answer. "Hello..........Yeah, I'm over at her house for a sleepover. Why?" There was a long pause. Kayla put the phone on hold to talk to Adrienne, "Adrienne, Jason says that there's been some trouble." Adrienne couldn't hear her over the noise of the game, "Could you guys put that on pause for a minute? I can't hear, now what did you say?"  
  
"I said that Jason says there's been some trouble. Something about Chinko escaping to Ganymede." "What do you mean he escaped; he was put in quarantine and isolation." Adrienne sat up straighter in her seat, so did Harry and co. "I know, but somehow he managed to kill the guards. They're putting a bounty on his head now." Adrienne cursed under her breath and took the phone from Kayla. "Jason? What do you mean Chinko escaped? He was quarantined in Vitpol; they have some of the best security I know of."  
  
As Harry listened to Adrienne, he figured it was some kind of jail-break. But with the mention of the Jupiter moon, Ganymede, that just made the conversation all the weirder. And unbelievable. Ganymede is the largest moon in the solar system; the surface is nothing but terrain, water, and ice. Hardly suitable for humans. "What's going on?" asked Snape from his corner. Kayla looked up to answer his question, but Adrienne asked her if she had some kind of book. "Of course I do, I never leave home without it." She skipped up the stairs to retrieve it, ignoring Snapes' question. Adrienne started looking around her work for a piece of scrap paper. "Ok, I want you to give me the coordinates of where you are, Vitpol, and the designated direction Chinko went." She started scribbling numbers and letters. "What's the name of his ship again; 'Sandra' isn't it? Right, I want a masking device put on his ship; tell him that Atkin sent it but don't tell him what it is."  
  
Kayla came back into the room with two books: one a plain black and the other had the Slytherin emblem, which caused raised eyebrows. These two were Slytherin supporters? Adrienne opened the black book and started copying the coordinates then passing them on to Kayla. "Jason, I want you to go Loundpol Inn on Mars. Stay there until you get the signal... Yes, I know he's going the other way but just trust me on this one. I'll see what I can do about the ship and the Gate access. Bye." She hung up the phone, and heaved a dramatic sigh.  
  
Judging by the fact that the room was silent, told her that Harry and Sirius hadn't gone back to playing CTR, and that the three of them were staring at her. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'I asked for this – having THAT conversation in front of them. Now there's going to be questions galore. And to think, I just got rid of that headache.' "Might I ask what that was about?" asked Snape. "Yeah, sure, but it's a reallllly long story."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes, "Don't worry, I have lots of time." "I had a feeling you were going to say that..." she mumbled. "From sounds of it you seem to be trying to break someone out of prison." She rubbed the back of her neck, "We were talking about a computer game, an online game really, where people can play the same game at the same time. But anyway, the name of the game is Darkness Galaxy. I, my friends, and most of the kids at my school play this game. Basically we all have different rolls to play; right now we're in a bit of a war. The setting takes place sometime in the future. Look, I don't really want to get into details now, so I'll be sure to explain the rest to you tomorrow."  
  
Snape stared at her for a few more moments, and then nodded. The fact that she was talking about a game and the fact that she was telling 'Jason' to go to the planet Mars, and were discussing the moon Ganymede; so he supposed she was telling the truth. "Hey, I buy it." said Sirius nonchalantly, Harry also agreeing. Snape just rolled his eyes.  
  
Sirius indicated Kayla's book cover, "Nice cover." "Oh this, Adrienne got this for me. We're both in Slytherin house. There was this website we went to where we could be sorted into houses if we took a test. We were both sorted into Slytherin." Adrienne turned to Kayla, "Kayla, do you think you could set up the Gate access for Jason while I do the repairs on the Reasight?"  
  
Kayla nodded, "Yeah, but I'd have to do it in the morning. Why do you want him to go to Loundpol? What's the point when Chinko's heading out toward Ganymede?" Adrienne turned to a page with some graphs, "By the time he's half way through the Gate he'll realize that the Ganymede Police will have it practically surrounded, so he'll turn around and head strait for Mars." There was a moment's pause before Kayla spoke up again, "But the Gate doesn't take you directly to Mars, and he'd have to pass through Check Point." "Exactly," said Adrienne as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's why I wanted a masking device put on his ship so Control won't be able to pick him up. And he can make it safely to Nirar, just far enough away where Jason can pick him up on the edges of his radar. We'll always know where he is, but the police won't; like he disappeared. Makes good for sneak attacks. So when he least expects it we'll turn him in and get our reward. His bounty has most likely doubled; that'll be just enough money to do all the repairs on my ship."  
  
"Oh, I get it. Since those masking devices were outlawed 3 years ago, they won't know what happened. And I'm guessing that Jason found out how to make and operate one? And with my split, I can buy just about all the fire power I want." She squealed. "Very Slytherin of you." They heard Snape say offhandedly, which wasn't a surprise to them at all. Harry had always known him to give praise to his house students. To Adrienne and Kayla seemed to really take it to heart, and gave each other a hi-5.

* * *

They cleaned up their mess of chips and dip, drinks and homework papers, and made sleeping arrangements. Severus took the guest room right off the bat. But that was alright with Harry and Sirius; they'd bunk on the pull out bed in there and they'd be able to stay up and play games. Adrienne brought spare blankets and sheets from the hallway closet while they were taking turns with the shower. By the time it was her turn in the shower –she was the last one – it was well past 12:45.  
  
Adrienne and Kayla stood in the bathroom doing each others' hair in funny styles and trying not to laugh too much so as not to annoy Severus across the hall. Harry, being the slightly nocturnal type, got up to see what was so funny. As he crept up the stairs and down the hallway he could hear them much more clearly. "By the way he was playing that videogame, you couldn't tell he was really a 40-something year old wanted wizard. He looked like a little kid in a candy shop." Harry identified that as Adrienne. They started giggling again but started laughing when Harry made himself known in the doorway. Adrienne wore cotton pjs with dragons, Kayla wore a blue night gown with shorts under.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Kayla with a grin. "What's up?" He shook his head, "Nothing, I just wanted to see what you two were laughing about." They started giggling again. "We were giving funny hair-dos. Let's go in my room so that we don't wake up Sev- I mean Snape." They followed Adrienne into her room and got comfortable on the bed. "Show me how to wrap my hair again." Kayla said handing the comb and brush to Adrienne.  
  
"I'll do mine, and you watch." She combed each side then brushed it so that her hair lay flat around her head. She picked up the black bandana and tied it around so it wouldn't come loose during the night. "My hair won't do that." said Kayla turning around as Adrienne started to brush her hair. "It not as thick as yours." Adrienne managed to get one side up and hold it with a pin before she could start on the other side. Harry watched intently as Kayla got her hair dressed. He ran a hand through his unruly locks, "I wish my hair was as cooperative as you twos'." "Want me to do yours Harry?" Adrienne asked. "I got this stuff that my mom puts on Laura's hair to keep it soft while she combs it." Harry raised his eyebrows, "Really?" "Yeah, it'd take me no time to do it before I leave for school," she said tying Kayla's hair in a blue bandana. "Ok then," he agreed.  
  
They stayed up a little while longer; Adrienne saying that she and Kayla would take them around town, when Kayla remind her that her mom wanted to talk to Harry and co. in the morning. Harry said good night and crept back downstairs, careful not to wake his slumbering godfather. "Goodnight, Sirius," he whispered as he snuggled into the warm covers.  
  
Adrienne and Kayla got under the covers – Adrienne at the head, Kayla at the foot. "This has been one of the greatest days of my miserable little life." Adrienne said as she stared up at the painted blue glow-in- the-dark stars and moons. "Yeah me too," answered Kayla. "Tomorrow we'll buy some film and I'll get Jason to let us borrow his camcorder. We can make one of those teen-narrated movies." Adrienne chuckled, 'Ever the movie star', "Sure Kayla, then we can take them all to school with us. Night, Kayla." "Night, Adrienne."  
  
She rolled over and turned on the alarm clock for 5:45. In the light of the muted TV – Kayla just had to have it on – she gazed at the picture of the handsome young man with spiky black hair holding an 8year old version of her – with long plaits might I add – smiling at the camera. 'Tim...' She felt the familiar sting of tears, but she blinked them away; she would not cry. Not now, she had done enough of that. He had told her not to. She hugged Shabumi – her white tiger – closer to her chest and fell into a restless slumber. Her last thought being 'I miss you Tim...'  
  
Tbc  
  
There'll be music and anime in the next chapter. I'll say this again: **I own Darkness Galaxy and anything pertaining to it.** **I own all people that JK Rowling doesn't.** See the lil' button at the bottom to the left; don't you see sparkling? Click it, you know you want to. If you do and it'll give you all the cookies you want. = ) 


	7. she's back!

**PLEASE READ THIS! DO NOT SKIP! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! I'M SORRY, THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE**. (well it kinda is...)

Hi my faithful readers who all read my story and reviewed! I deeply regret -- and I do appologise -- for goin' so long without puttin' up another chapter.

But really, you have to understand that I can't pin the blame entirely on me lazyness, for i had a few problems going on with my poor computer.

Ok, scratch that, it had a hell of alot of things wrong with it. So many that i can't really remember what all was wrong with it. But I do know that when we took it to the Geek Squad over there at Best Buy, they told me that I had a shit load of spy-ware and viruses on my computer. I had so many that they said that there were 2 of them in the Start Up system (or is it start-up menu? oh well, w/e...). And it took them a full week to clear all of them off completly and install the anti-virus and spy-sweeper software.

Anyway on to things that actually matter --- when we went to take it to the Squad, I asked them if it was possiable for them to retrive any of my programs if they happened to get losted, namely MS Word (which I had Ch. 7 stored on with 13+ pages); they said that they wouldn't be able to retrive it b/c of some stupid azz reason. Anyway, long story short: I ended up losing that last chapter, which I have to say that I doing really good on.

Now you may be asking yourself (aka) your computer, 'Well why doesn't she just retype the whole chapter, sence it wasn't that long ago and her memory should still be able to remember the majority of the material? Right?'

Well guess what? I don't. Sorry to burst your bubble, but before we went to get the computer fixed, the was a period of time, i don't know...5, almost 6 months ago when my computer was on the fritz and i was trying to find someone who actually knew a LITTLE bit about what the hell they were doing to fix my computer. But then by that time, I'd already typed the 13+ pages for that chapter.

So sorry to say but i will hav to do it over. But don't worry i'll have it to you as soon as i can. Just to let you know how i'm actually typing this, is b/c I'm using MS Notebook.

Yea, I went back to read how I'd written the first 6 chapters...and I've come to an conclusion.

Before last Year, I sounded horrorable! I mean I know this is my 1st serious fic and all, but damn! I sound like a lil' first timer who's never even TRIED writing before; and then I noticed how many errors and mistakes were in there! So, of course I will be reposting all the chapters. And about that shot gun in the first chapter, it'll be changed to an iron baseball bat.

'Cause with that shot gun, Adrienne just sort of takes on the appearence of a black red-neck. Personally, I was totally NOT going for that image. So, with the bat she'll appear more teenager-ish. I'll also be updating their school class/grade, and their ages will be hiked up too. Oh, and about the part in the 6th chapter where Adrienne called TJ a 'negro', well yeah. The fact of the mater is that, I'm black, she's black, he's black so they have my permission to say that, b/c i can. And the only reason why I can is b/c my family says that on...odd impulses. PLEASE TAKE NOTICE THAT I'M NOT TRYING TO BE RACIST, OFFEND ANYONE, OR GIVE SPECIAL PRIVILAGES TO PEOPLE WITH AFRICAN-AMERICAN DECENT!

At the time when I wrote that part I was being plagued with different family members; and when my family gets into big groups they tend to get a bit...vulgur .U (for lack of better word). So with all that stuck in my head, it thus bleeded out into my story.

Now if the majority of you say, "Hey, I don't mind at all; i like it, keep it." Then keep it I will.

But if the majority of you say, "WTF! It makes the character seem too ghetto for this story and I don't like it, take it out." Then take it out i will. Now just so you know i will be adding a little bit of ghettoness all around the story to serve for comedy causes, but I don't want too much, thus making it tacky. I'm really gonna need your help people.

Kiyoshi

P.S. this story was NEVER ment to be a Mary-Sue! Believe me! BUt it starts going down Mary-Sue Lane then please give me a heads up. Kool!


End file.
